


战场上的女战神

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 提督和雾须王战场一日游？





	战场上的女战神

会被杀死————

马奥尼摔倒在地上的时候，脑海里只有这么一句话。

虽然他到目前为止，还不知道究竟发生了什么，为什么他会被身为盟友的双蛇党的人追杀。

-

马奥尼是一个新兵，加入黑窝团不过半月，甚至还认不清长官，分不清军衔的二等漩兵。

然而，在他因为操练一宿而昏昏欲睡的时候，一个只是看穿着就知道一定有着不低的军衔的长官，逮住了刚刚吃完早餐的他。

“你是新人吧？”“哎？是，是的……”

“去过狼狱了吗？”“啊？”面对他的茫然，这个长官却一脸笑容，说着不知道也好，就将他丢到了狼狱停船场，让他代替自己参加今天的特别作战。

接连的陌生词汇，冲昏了这个新兵蛋子的头脑，浑浑噩噩之际，他已经站在那片充斥着古代亚拉戈石文情报的战场之上了。

猫魅的身边尽是高大的鲁加族男性，在人群之中，他似乎看到了一些颇为眼熟的身影，不过马奥尼却无暇顾及，因为震耳欲聋的呐喊声正在折磨他的耳朵。

当他终于看到同族的士兵时，人群却一哄而散了。

“等……等……等一下！！！”虽然身处陌生的地方不敢随意走动，但是被丢下来只会更加可怕，于是马奥尼慌忙追上了他们的脚步。既便如此，他还是跟丢了自己的同僚们，抱着自己的两把小刀，独自一个人走在高耸的石柱之间。

也就是在这里，他与四个双蛇党的士兵狭路相逢。

这迷路的雏鸟，兴奋的冲上前想要问路，却被破空而来的一支箭止住了脚步。

“一个人？还是个双剑士吗。”那个猫魅族的诗人的语气充满了嘲讽，让马尼奥感到了一丝不妙，他稍稍退后了一步，在他的脚跟踩到地面的瞬间，前方的枪术师，却猛地掷出了手中的长枪，擦过他的脑袋，让他怔在了原地。如果他不是猫魅族，也许已经被刺穿了耳朵。

“一个人到处乱跑未免也太不把我们放在眼里了。”那个精灵枪术师一边说着一边朝他走来，粗鲁的一脚踏在了他的胸前，“嘛，虽然我们也才四个人。”他笑着，拔出了一旁的长枪，“所以你就在这里——”

会死——

马尼奥的脑海里浮现这句话，他甚至闭上了眼睛，但是却听到了不应该存在的锁链声响，擦过他的头顶，缠绕在他身前的精灵身上。

猫魅族的双剑士缓缓地睁开一只眼睛，看到精灵持枪的双手，被锁链紧紧的纠缠着无法动弹，在他还未消化眼前景象之际，身后传来了一声怒吼，“还愣着干什么！跑起来！”“——是！”

哪怕是再不济的新人，在这样的情况下，也是知道逃命的。马尼奥慌忙起身，他顺着这条锁链，看到了一个高大的鲁加族男性。

爱因扎尔将军——马尼奥因为自己所见而瞪大了眼睛，却依旧没有停下脚步。

“要对我们的新兵温柔一点啊。”爱因扎尔的笑声，在敌方耳中，仿佛是在挑衅。

“援兵只有他一个！不要怕！”那个人类弓箭手这么说道，马尼奥甚至听到了弓弦被拉紧的声音，箭矢划破了空气，直冲他而来。但是他不敢停下来，一旦停下就会死，他从未觉得奔跑是这么艰难的事情，明明是如此短的距离，却仿佛被拉长了无数倍。

“怎么可能放过你！”箭矢集中了他的脚印，擦过了他的手臂，划破了他的耳朵，在要击中的他瞬间，被爱因扎尔的斧头斩落。

然而他眼角的余光，却看到另一只箭，刺入了爱因扎尔的手甲，“爱因扎尔将军！”马尼奥猛地停下脚步，锁链已经断了，得到自由的枪术师握着长枪正要冲来，但仅仅踏出了一步，就被接连的枪响打断。

那两声枪鸣刺痛了马尼奥的耳朵，他猛地抬头，发现原本空荡荡的峡谷，已经被红色占据。在高台之上，有一个谁也不会认错的身影。

“再往前一步，我可不会射偏了。”两颗空弹壳落在地上，它们的主人，梅尔维布提督居高临下看着这边。

局势在眨眼间就已经逆转，双蛇党的四人迅速的撤离了，马尼奥却还无法理解刚才为止发生的事情。直到爱因扎尔揪着他的领子，将他提到了提督的面前。

“一个人到处乱跑的蠢货，你知道这里是什么地方吗。”面对提督的质问，在众人的注视下，马尼奥怯怯地回答，“不……不知道……”

索性，在交代完事情的来龙去脉后，提督不打算给予他惩戒。这位女性将领最后只是点了点头，便扭过头去，看向了那个救他一命的将军，“爱因扎尔，那是你的属下吧，竟然让一个新人代替自己，队员缺席你难道没有发现么？”

“啊……”爱因扎尔抓了抓脑袋，笑的一脸尴尬，“是啊，我虽然猜到了他会缺席，但是没想到他竟然丢了这个小子进来……”在提督的神情越发的阴沉时，爱因扎尔忽然行了一个军礼，垂下脑袋面容诚恳，“是我的疏忽，如果要惩罚的话我不会有半点怨言，但是对于他的处罚，还请提督延后，因为……”

“那家伙的老婆，是今天生产吧。”人群中一个人这么说道，打破了紧张的空气，原本沉默的众人，也连连应和。

“……到底是怎么回事？”就连提督的语气，也缓和了不少，爱因扎尔微微抬头，看着眼前的长官，“其实我也是早晨才知道的，当然，既便如此他也是违反了军令，只是希望您可以再给他一些时间。”

梅尔维布没有如众人所想的那样一口答应，也许，她的沉默，实际上也在大家的预料之中。周遭再一次陷入了寂静，还跪在地上的马尼奥，紧张地不敢呼吸，小心翼翼的偷看那位最高指挥官的脸。

他们的提督则眯着眼睛，注视着爱因扎尔，直到侦查员忽然的一声大吼，才让这寂静再度骚动起来，“提督！发现新的情报了！”

由提督亲自参与情报争夺，这也是头一次。虽然每隔一阵子各军便会组织士兵参与战斗，不过领袖们并不会干涉。黑窝团这边，则是全权交给爱因扎尔负责，就像恒辉的劳班不一定会踏上战场，但是他的养子皮平，却已经在此地身经百战了。

提督突然的决意，让那些为了能够近距离看到提督的英姿的士兵们挤破了脑袋。不过有提督坐镇，自然不会允许失败，因此爱因扎尔所选的，都是其中精锐。

作为新兵的马尼奥误入战场，对他而言虽是不幸，在其他人眼里，却是极大的幸运。

“你跟紧了，别又落下了。”作为战场之上唯一的例外，梅尔维布提督对于他的存似乎格外的留意，在大部队移动的时候，甚至提点。马尼奥感觉到周围落在他身上的视线，也变得凌冽了不少。

他拼命点头，紧张的不知如何回答，身后伸出一只手，狠狠的敲了敲他脑袋，“笨蛋！好好的回话！”

“是！是！知道了！提督！”他闭着眼睛大声吼道，引得众人哈哈大笑。

但是他们亲爱的提督，却丝毫没有意识到自己的一句话会带来什么样的影响，她将身后的笑声，权当是这群血气方刚的年轻人的玩闹。爱因扎尔用力的咳了咳，稍稍靠近了梅尔维布，可是他才开口，就被梅尔维布打断了。

“如果还要求情的话就免了。”梅尔维布头也不回的说道，“刚才一个人冲过去救人的事，我还没追究你。”

“抱歉抱歉……”爱因扎尔连连回答，但是当他瞥到提督袭来的视线时，立刻挺直了腰板，一本正经的答道，“我也是注意到您正在赶来的路上，才敢冒险一试的。而且，刚才可真是一个绝妙的登场啊，任何人见到您都会败下阵来吧。”

“……不需要讨好我，爱因扎尔。”“我说的是事实，在这里的，可都是为了您而战的将士。”爱因扎尔看向前方，士兵们守卫者情报石，包括那个新兵，他们警惕着周围，脸上藏不住的兴奋，可是在日常的巡逻和操练时看不到的。

那是只有在领袖到来时才可见的神情，容光焕发，仿佛面对任何敌人都可以取得胜利。

“所以放轻松一点吧，提督大人，只有在这里，您应该尽情的享受战斗带来的乐趣。”他一边说着，一边握紧了手中的斧头，前方已经可以看到恒辉的身影了，他就如同闻到了血腥味的狮子，如同寻获猎物的黑熊，大吼着一跃而上，击碎了地面，站在了队伍的最前方，“小子们！爱因扎尔在此！今天，让我们尽情大干一场吧！女神就在我们的后方！”

身着红色军服的士兵们，纷纷举起武器呐喊，包括梅尔维布身旁的三位术士，竟也有这样热血沸腾的一面。

这位提督有些窘迫的笑着摇了摇头，“那个笨蛋……”不过下一刻，她便掏出了自己的两把爱枪，女神就在他们的后方——爱因扎尔都这么说了，她可不能让众人失望了。

梅尔维布见过从伊修加德回来的冒险者使用的枪斗术，那些华丽的招式，让许多年轻人向往，然而对于梅尔维布来说，却显得过于浮夸了。身形轻巧的精灵能够在空中射出数发子弹，但是这位提督，却更喜好稳健的射击。

她的每一发子弹，都精准的分毫不差，足以击碎敌人的箭矢，击落敌人手中的武器，甚至嵌入幻术师法杖上的水晶。

“准备好了吗。”最后一发子弹的弹壳落地，梅尔维布如此问道，他身旁的术士们点了点头，强大的魔力，让他们的长袍猎猎作响，空气凝结形成黑云，遮蔽了前方的天空——

“享受战斗……但是，胜利必定是属于我们的！”她高昂的吼声，激发了士兵们的斗志，与从天儿降的陨石一同，将敌军彻底击溃。

这几年来，她一直埋首国内的事物，几乎要忘记这种在战场上热血沸腾的感觉了。

然而在这爆炸之中，她仿佛回到了五年前，她就任以来参加过的最大的一场战斗，也是最大的一场败仗——“提督！”爱因扎尔的声音，将她拽回了现实，这位战士显然是察觉了她的异常，从前方退回，抓住了她的手腕，“您受伤了吗？提督。”

“……不，谁允许你撤退的，爱因扎尔，把敌人全部击溃！我要的是完全的胜利！”“了解。”爱因扎尔笑道，行了一个军礼，他吹响了陆行鸟笛，呼唤自己的陆行鸟，一跃而上带领着众人冲锋。

陆行鸟的鸣叫，让梅尔维布感到了一丝恍惚，她握拳的时候，才发现自己的手上不知何时被塞了一个鸟笛，但是梅尔维布却没有使用它。

哪怕她能够折服这群骨子里还留着海盗之血的莽勇之士，但是她的心里依旧存在着一些不愿被提及，也难以被触及的地方。加尔替诺战役给无数人带来了创伤，其中也包括她。

“你们去支援爱因扎尔，这里交给我就行了。”“但是，提督，只有您一个人的话……”“没有但是，听从命令！”梅尔维布加重了音量，身边的人犹犹豫豫的离开，独留她一个的时候，她就像是卸下了重担一般，叹了一口气。

梅尔维布低头看着手里的鸟笛，从中她听到的是五年前战火之中自己的声音。只是这一次扰乱她的思绪的，并非爱因扎尔，而是来自双蛇的弓箭手。他的偷袭因为一声枪响宣告失败，这位提督慢慢转头，透过枪口的硝烟，那双浅色的眼睛，如同鹰一般锐利。

“看来我是被小瞧了……”梅尔维布低声说着扬起了嘴角，露出一个笑容，让在岩石后方的弓箭手恍了神，这一瞬间便是致命破绽，由“歼灭”射出的子弹，击碎了他的长弓，断裂的弦在弓手的手臂上留下了一道血痕。

“还有其他人吗？”梅尔维布换上了新的弹夹，轻声询问，明明对方人数更多，却因为她的存在，而不敢踏出一步。但是最终，还是有一个精灵的弓箭手走了出来，他灵巧的翻滚，避开了梅尔维布的射击，确认了这位提督不会再攻击后，才缓缓的站起身。

“失礼了，提督大人。”“哦……你认识我吗。”

“当然，虽然知道您参与了这次演习，但是没想到真的会遇到您……有一件事情，必须要向您确认。虽然在这片土地上的争斗，是……”“不需要有所顾虑。”梅尔维布打断了对方的话，此时她已经掌握了敌方的人数和位置，“哪怕是演习，伤亡也是不可避免的，我既然参加了自然不会要求你们手下留情，不需顾虑，双蛇的将士们。”

可是那个弓箭手，却在这时候，忽然退后了几步，梅尔维布立刻就知道了原因，因为那个男人的声音已经从身后传来了，“我知道您想要试试身手，但是，请让我加入吧，提督。”

“……笨蛋……”梅尔维布不满的嘀咕，脸上缺泛起了笑意，“我允许了，爱因扎尔。”

“时隔多年，没想到还有和您两个人一起战斗的机会。”爱因扎尔的步伐因为手中的巨斧而格外的沉重，当他渡步来到梅尔维布的前方，爆发出强大的斩击，将躲藏的敌人逼出后，却将斧头掷于岩石之上，“偶尔用枪也不错啊！梅尔维布！”

“——是提督。”梅尔维布纠正他，但是爱因扎尔却为此大笑，“这种时候就不要在意细节了，梅尔维布。”

“被热血冲昏了脑袋了吗？正漩将。”“也许吧！”爱因扎尔回答的干脆利落，不过还是稍稍收敛了自己，在不断的点射中退到后方，“就原谅我这次吧，提督。”

“……算了。”梅尔维布为此叹了口气，“随你高兴了，爱因扎尔。”她的话音刚落，白魔法制造的旋风便扫过了爱因扎尔的身侧，风流刮破了梅尔维布的面颊和胸脯，晃着脑袋甩掉晕眩爱因扎尔抬头便看到了这一幕。

同时目睹一切的，还有刚刚撤回的黑窝将士们。

“提督！”“提督受伤了——”而且居然还是——索性他们十分默契的没有将心中的全部所思所想说出，只是那些愤怒和怨气，纷纷化作了战意，咆哮着冲向了前方。

明明不过是几十个人，当他们经过身边的时候，梅尔维布却仿佛感到了万千军马奔腾而过的气势。与此同时，几道治疗的魔法也几乎同时落在她的身上。

“只是一点小伤而已……”梅尔维布因为这群人的反应愣了半天，笑出了声，她似乎也已经很久没有这样大笑过了。从纯粹的斗殴中脱身而出的爱因扎尔气喘吁吁的跑回来，脸上还沾着一些尘土，这样的大老爷们，却递出了一条白净的手帕。

“你们太大惊小怪了。”梅尔维布摇了摇头，她接过爱因扎尔的手帕，擦去身上的血污，“没有流点血，哪里算是战斗过。”

“话虽然这么说，但是明明我就在身边，却还是让提督您受伤了……”“梅尔维布。”

“什么？”“我应该已经说过了，可以随你高兴喊我什么，何况，在这里你可比我有经验多了，我也不过是一个首战的新兵而已，将军大人。”梅尔维布笑着，取出了那个陆行鸟笛，终于得到传唤的大型陆行鸟发出了愉悦的鸣叫飞奔而来，载着这位黑窝团的提督大人，昂首挺胸仿佛自己才是战场上的最优秀的存在。

“接下来要去哪里？爱因扎尔。”她低头看着身边的男性，如此问道，“啊啊，是那边吧，情报似乎已经被发掘了，如果你还不行动起来，可要落后了，将军。”明明刚才还在自称新兵，现在却先人一步地掌握了战况，做出最迅速的判断，但是这就是梅尔维布了。

“不要和继续纠缠了！跟上提督！”爱因扎尔取回自己的斧头，冲着士兵们如此吼道。

-

这场演戏结束的时候，黑窝团以绝对性的分数取得了胜利。

就连提督也因为奔波和持续的战斗而大汗淋漓了，“胜利的滋味如何？”爱因扎尔来到她身边，将水袋交给了梅尔维布，这位提督喝了一口水，才回答，“这种战斗，恐怕连我也会上瘾吧。”

“哈哈哈这可不行。”爱因扎尔笑道，“如果您一直参战，恒辉和双蛇那边可是要和我抱怨了。”

“也是啊……”“但是偶尔一次应该无妨。”他忽然的改口让梅尔维布有些惊讶，但是这惊讶立刻就化成了笑容。

梅尔维布不再说话，她又喝了一口水，拭去脸上的汗水，感受着承载着胜利的清风。战场上已经恢复了平静，只有疲惫的士兵们时不时的笑声，和陆行鸟的轻鸣。

那声音提醒了她一些她忘记的事情，“爱因扎尔，那只……”

“它还没有自己的主人。”爱因扎尔清楚梅尔维布想要说什么，“请原谅我自作主张，梅尔维布……我想，您一定可以成为它的最好的主人。”

“……不，没有什么原谅不原谅的……”梅尔维布的声音轻了下来，她看着那只陆行鸟黝黑的眼睛，对方仿佛听到了他们的对话一般，朝着这边看来，期盼着梅尔维布的首肯，“……是个女孩吗？”

“是啊，还没有自己的名字。”“那，就叫做……”

-END-


End file.
